


“We could have a chance.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: There's a burst of noise from outside the room they're currently in, people shouting and the music becomes clearer as the door to the main hall further down the corridor opens. Jim leans forward to rest his head on Spock's shoulder and he feels a soft exhale across his hair.





	“We could have a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> As is the current theme, I am not happy with this but can't think of anything better due to a lack of sleep last night.

“We could have a chance.”

"Yes Captain, a 10% chance of success to be exact." 

"Spock, please." 

"T'hy'la." His voice is softer than he ever allows in public and Jim can see what on anyone else would be a smile, in the tilt of his eyebrows and the slight cocking of his head. Jim shifts closer, brushing their arms together and offering a small smile in return. 

There's a burst of noise from outside the room they're currently in, people shouting and the music becomes clearer as the door to the main hall further down the corridor opens. Jim leans forward to rest his head on Spock's shoulder and he feels a soft exhale across his hair. It's been a busy few months, they’ve been moving from mission to dangerous mission without any breaks, the last thing he wants is to make nice with the ambassadors of a new Federation planet at a diplomatic function.

"Jim. We cannot return to the Enterprise without being missed and our absence commented on." 

"We can try."

"We could. But it would not be advisable." Spock hesitantly wraps his arms round his waist, resting his chin on the top of Jim's head. After a couple of beats he lets go, taking a step back and offering a hand. Jim takes it carefully and Spock gently tugs him towards the door. "However if we are seen prominently for the next hour or so, it may be acceptable to leave then."

"Spock are you asking me to dance?" He infuses his voice with as much breathlessness as he can muster and gets no reaction. It's unfortunate that Spock's more or less immune to his minor antics at this point. 

They reach the end of the corridor, and Spock pauses on the balcony overlooking the function room, light green colouring his cheeks as he blushes. "I… would not be opposed."


End file.
